A Fun Old Hogwarts Backstory
by LadySeverus
Summary: yes yes I know it's taken forever...apologies all around...
1. Chapter 1 In His Private Library

A Fun Old Hogwarts Backstory  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes yes, they all belong to me, my preeeecious characters...oh, wait, wrong fandom...nope, they belong to Ms. Rowling, and they always will, unless she sells them, in which case I'll not be able to afford them anyway...all in all, I can safely say that these characters will *never* belong to me...  
  
A/N: Hello. I am LadySeverus, and this is my first fanfic. Reviews are, of course, welcome. I won't know what the people want if you don't tell me. Feel free to rake me over the coals for it too; I know it's fluffy. It shouldn't be too difficult to guess who the couple is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
I awoke to find him standing in the doorway. He did not know he had woken me, and I did not want him to. As long as he thought I was asleep, I could see the real him. It was part of the game I played with him.  
  
Quickly glancing around beneath slitted eyelids, I found that I had again fallen asleep in front of the fire, book in hand, quill and parchment on the table in front of me. My notes actually cut off mid-sentence this time, quite an impressive feat. I must have truly exhausted myself.  
  
When I told him I wanted to amass all information available into this definitive work, I could not even request the use of his private library before he offered it to me at my disposal. Since that evening in the Great Hall, he has often found me sleeping in the enormous armchair before the fire, much the same way he found me tonight. I had never actually passed out in the middle of a sentence though, and this he noticed as he began his almost nightly routine of taking the book from my hand, rolling and tying my parchment, and placing everything neatly and organized on the table with my quill.  
  
All of this I watched through my delicately parted eyelids, as I have almost every night this term. I studied his smooth jawline, his silver- streaked black hair, and his eye, wrinkled from squinting. I have told that man that he needs glasses, but he is unyieldingly stubborn, one of the many reasons I have started falling in love with him.  
  
I silently spied on him as I always do, watching how carefully he worked to avoid waking me, and I had to fight the urge to smile at the great care he was taking. There were the moments I treasured. Of course I loved working one on one with him, but he was always so guarded. When he thought me asleep, however, the façade fell. His eyes were warm and caring, almost twinkling, his face soft and bordering on friendly. As rarely as I see him like this, I am still convinced that this is the real man, the warmth behind the hard shell, and I longed to ask him why he would not allow us all to see this side of him. He was always so cold and harsh toward his students, but even then, I was drawn to him. Ours was a friendship based in mutual respect for each other's intellect, and we have always been able to communicate openly.  
  
As I watched him, expecting him to finish straightening up and then leave, as always, he suddenly turned and looked directly at me. /Oh gods,/ I thought, /does he know I'm awake?/ I began to panic and broke out in a cold sweat as he walked slowly, quietly toward me, and he stopped, towering above my chair. I did not dare move. Suddenly, surprisingly, I felt his hand on my hair. His touch was so gentle, I almost did not feel it. I remained still. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. "So young, so beautiful." He whispered so quietly, I almost believed I had dreamed the words. "If only I could tell you how much I love you, how much you have come to mean to me." Was I dreaming? Did the man I love really just say he loves me?  
  
I was at a loss. Did I suddenly spring up, announcing his love was requited? Did I remain still, continuing to pretend to be sleeping? I decided to remain still for the moment and to see what would happen next. He released a tired, weary sigh, and it broke my heart to hear such a troubled sound escape him. He stepped back from my chair, removed his cloak, and sat in the identical chair beside mine, directly in my blurry line of sight. He was not wearing his usual robes under his cloak tonight. Instead he was wearing Muggle clothing, jeans I believe they are called, and a T-shirt. He sat back and looked at me, and I almost did not recognize him. He was so relaxed and at ease with himself, and he was looking at me with the strangest expression. It took me a few quick heartbeats to realize that there were love and admiration in his eyes, and I felt warm and embraced under his gaze. My mind clouded, and I felt blissfully happy. He loved me! I suddenly realized that he was speaking again. "I see so much of myself in you-your passion, your drive, your thirst for knowledge. You will be great, my dear, and I will be able to take a small amount of satisfaction in knowing I had a hand in your success. Perhaps someday you will think back to your time at Hogwarts and think of me fondly. I only hope I was hard enough on you, pushed you enough to help you achieve your full potential. I was overjoyed when you came to me with your project. To think, a seventh year Head Girl, amid studying for the N.E.W.T.s, wanted to write a textbook. I truly admire you."  
  
He knew I was awake! He had to! His gaze was so intent, his words so conversational. /I'm going to open my eyes and come clean. Admit my spying on him, about which he obviously knows. Show him I am worthy of his love, his admiration. Let him know his feelings are reciprocated./  
  
Then I saw it. It did not register at first, however. After all, why would the head of Gryffindor House have the Slytherin crest tattooed on his forearm? It did not make sense. Surely he had not been a Slytherin during his school days. Could a member of one house become head of another? I honestly did not know. My breath caught in my throat as I tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle the gasp that escaped. Surely he could not know I was awake. He would never allow such a thing to be seen by a colleague, much less a student, even one who was a friend.  
  
He started slightly at my gasp but did not appear surprised. The warmth in his eyes remained; his face was still relaxed and loving. He glanced down at his arm. "Ah. You've noticed my tattoo. I knew you would. You may open your eyes, dear; I've know you were awake since I walked in the door." I opened my eyes and slowly straightened up in the armchair, feeling foolish.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I have always known. My question to you is why. Why do you spy on me when I come in to check on you?"  
  
"Why do you come in to check on me, sir?"  
  
"I should think that would be fairly obvious after all that you have listened to this evening."  
  
I flushed bright red. "Yes sir."  
  
He looked at me expectantly, "Well?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, I began talking. "Well, the first time was the second day into my research. I did not have the intention of spying that night, but when I opened my eyes and saw you tidying up my workspace, you had a look on your face I had never seen. It intrigued me so I pretended to be asleep to continue watching."  
  
"I see, and what was that expression I wore?"  
  
"Contentment, sir. You were relaxed, and you looked happy. I liked seeing you like that, and I wanted to see it again." I felt my face grow warm as a newly invigorated blush took me over.  
  
He smiled, such a small smile that it seemed only to be to himself. "And what do you think now that you've seen my arm?"  
  
The tattoo! I had all but forgotten about it, so wrapped up was I in our conversation. I had been honest with him thus far; there was no reason to lie now. He loved me, and I somehow knew that he would not judge me. "Confused, sir. Why would the head of Gryffindor and one of the most honest men I have ever known have the crest of Slytherin permanently branding his body?"  
  
I did not expect the amused smile that spread over his face, but I never wanted it to leave his lips. His entire being smiled when his face lit up. "I would expect more from our Head Girl, especially a Head Girl who prides herself on her knowledge of all things Hogwarts. The Slytherin crest, before it became known as such, was the mark of the Hogwarts Fellowship, of which Salazaar Slytherin was a premier member."  
  
"The Hogwarts Fellowship? Like a club?"  
  
"No my dear. The Hogwarts Fellowship, made up of the four founders and myself, was a private fraternity-"  
  
I cut him off, "You and the four founders? How old are you, Professor?"  
  
"We will get to that, all in good time. As I was saying, the four founders and I formed the Hogwarts Fellowship, and we vowed to remain bonded until our dying days. In order to seal our vow, we of course needed a way to show our devotion to the Fellowship. Salazaar designed our seal. The name 'Slytherin' was added after the school was founded. You will note that my tattoo says 'HF', for Hogwarts Fellowship, and not Slytherin."  
  
I was confused, "But what was the purpose of the Fellowship?" completely forgetting that the love of my life returned my feelings. My curiosity had overwhelmed my heart for the time being.  
  
He suddenly changed the subject, "Why did you continue spying on me for so long?"  
  
Taken completely off guard, I stammered for a few seconds before I realized what he had done. "You did not answer my question, Professor!"  
  
"I am more interested in your motives for spying than in discussing my personal history."  
  
I could see that there would be no more discussion of this mysterious Hogwarts Fellowship tonight. Now I had to decide how to answer his question, "You already asked me that question, Professor. I told you that I liked seeing you as you really are and not as you want your students to see you." I had dodged admitting my true feelings once again. Why was I so afraid? I knew he loved me too.  
  
"Yes, dear, but why was seeing me with my defenses down so very important to you?"  
  
"Well, sir, it became more important to me as time went on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He just would not let this rest! I timidly looked into his eyes, and I saw it. He knew! Somehow, he knew how I felt about him! When had he found out?  
  
He cleared his throat. I started and looked up at him. "Are you quite all right? You seemed as if you had gone into a trance."  
  
/Oh gods, what do I do? What do I say?/ I started to get hysterical.  
  
I then had a moment of clarity. I was positive he knew, and if he knew and returned my feelings.  
  
"I love you!" I blurted out. I had said it. I had never told anyone except my family that I loved them. I do not know how long we sat like that, him looking at me, me looking at the floor. Probably mere seconds. It felt like an eternity.  
  
I slowly raised my eyes to meet his, and the tenderness I saw there made me want to cry. He beckoned me over, and I sat on the floor in front of him, resting my head on his knee.  
  
"How long have you known how I felt?" I asked him as he began massaging my shoulders.  
  
"Since earlier this evening when you told me you enjoyed seeing my contentment."  
  
He had told me he loved me without knowing how I felt! This man, this publicly reserved man, who had never been more than a stoic on a good day, had taken a risk with his feelings. My love for him doubled upon realizing this, if such a thing were possible.  
  
We sat cozily in front of the fire until sunrise, when we seemed to mutually decide that it was time for me to return to Gryffindor Tower. Even though, as Head Girl, I had my own room, we did not want to risk someone noticing my being gone. We had both forgotten that it was now normal for me to be gone all night. I usually fell asleep again after he would straighten my things and leave.  
  
He walked me to his door, and as I was about to walk out, he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I could feel myself flush from head to toe. I smiled up at him, expecting more, but he stepped back. "Now is not the time, darling."  
  
"Good day, Professor." I realized how strange it felt to call him "Professor" now.  
  
Seemingly thinking the same, he looked at me very seriously. "I am only 'Professor' in the classroom, Minnie." /Gods, he called me Minnie! I loved how that sounded./ "In here, I am only Albus."  
  
"Albus," I smiled, enjoying the feeling of saying the name out loud. Now about that Fellowship.  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

DISCLAIMER: The characters you all recognize do not, I repeat, *do not* belong to me. They never have; they never will. I wish to all the gods in creation that I was creative enough to create this universe. Sadly, though, I must be content with molding it to my own tastes.oh yes, I am making no money from the writing of this story, blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you so much to the three of you who have reviewed. There are actually two of you that I don't know! LOL Oh well; I'm glad that there are some people out there who are enjoying my story.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: EXPLANATIONS  
  
  
  
Now that he knew how I felt, it was even harder to pay attention in Muggle Studies. My mind, and my eyes, kept wandering to Albus. At least when my feelings were my secret, I could act more nonchalant toward him. Now, though, all I could do was smile, even when he reprimanded poor Poppy. Why anyone even tried to make that poor girl leave the Potions classroom is anyone's guess.  
  
"Miss Pomfrey! Did your cauldron follow you in here of its own accord, or did you, yet again, forget to detach it from your person before leaving the dungeon?" I saw something in his eyes that I had seen many times since that night in his library. It was amusement. He truly liked my Hufflepuff friend, and he admired, as we all did, her propensity for potions brewing. He simply wanted her to expand her horizons before leaving Hogwarts because he, along with his colleagues, knew that upon graduation, only Poppy's cauldron and ingredients would accompany her into the world.  
  
Albus only took five points from Hufflepuff this time for Poppy's distracted state, and I firmly believe it was because Poppy actually remembered to bring her book to class *along* with her cauldron!  
  
It had been two days since that evening in the library, and I had not gotten any more information on the Hogwarts Fellowships *or* Albus' age. I had scoured the school's library for information; that wonderful place had never failed me before. I could find neither mention of the Fellowship nor any mention of Albus Dumbledore prior to his work with Nicholas Flamel. I had every belief in the world that Albus had all of that information hidden somewhere in his quarters or at his home, obviously not in his private library since he still left me alone to work on my textbook in the evenings. It would be too much of a mutual distraction for us to try to work in the same room.  
  
I had all but moved in to Albus' quarters. No one questioned the amount of time I spent there; they all knew that I was writing what I hoped would be a definitive compilation of research available on transfiguration, one of my favourite subjects since my first year when Professor Mockard taught us to turn a pencil into a worm.  
  
I was kept healthily distracted from my work now, though, what with my search for information and Albus' and my growing relationship. Now, instead of falling asleep on my work, I would organize my things when the words would start to swim in front of my face and doze in wait for him. He somehow always seemed to know precisely when my dozing turned to real sleep, and it was at this time that he would kiss me awake, giving me the potion that allowed us to stay awake together until the early morning hours and still begin the day with the feeling of a full night's sleep. It was a wonderful concoction, and it helped us stay awake constantly that first week, talking, cuddling, kissing. We had not made love, and it seemed a mutual decision. We were content to get to know each other and become more comfortable in our new and exciting feelings. We were hit with that love that I had heard so much about, and we had all the time in the world (especially Albus, if he *really* knew the Founders). We were completely enamored with each other.  
  
Albus was doing a wonderful job of sweeping me off my feet. No one had ever been able to engage me in conversation as deeply as he was able, and he taught me more about Hogwarts history and the wizarding world in general than I believe anyone else has ever known. Our conversation finally turned to his age on our third night without sleep. We were snuggled up together on one of the large armchairs in front of the library fireplace, and I realized I had become distracted yet again, like always when I was with him. I wondered if he had anything to do with that, even though he told me we would discuss his age and the Fellowship later. Perhaps the topic made him uncomfortable. I hated to do anything to discontent him, but my overwhelming curiosity always got the better of me. Just in case, though, I decided to start with his age, though; it seemed a more approachable topic. I got the conversation light off to a light start.  
  
"So, Alby, exactly *how* old are you?" He rolled his eyes at my childish nickname. "Oh come on! You said 'all in good time.' We have spent the better part of thee consecutive days together; I should think the time has been quite good. Why not now?"  
  
He sighed defeatedly, and I knew I had won. "My darling Minerva, the Albus Dumbledore you see before you is seventy five years old. My spirit, this very body, in fact, has lived many times before. Its first journey through life was in the generation of the Four Founders; originally, I was their contemporary. We were great friends, the five of us, and we all grew old and died together. In fact, if I remember correctly, we all died in the same month, mere days apart."  
  
He stopped there, either to let everything sink in or to allow me to assume the worst, which I did, of course. "Albus! You *died*?! But you're not a ghost! I'm sitting in your lap! A mortal *cannot* sit in a ghost's lap!"  
  
I stopped on the cusp of a fresh rant, something about his playing with my emotions when he knew he was the living dead, but the words died on my lips. What made me stop were his eyes. They were twinkling again, and while I loved looking at them, seeing my beloved Professor on the verge of a fit of hysterical laughter only made me feel foolish. With a deep sigh, I ignored the blush creeping up my neck and bade him to continue.  
  
"As I was saying, we all died, and that, presumably, was the end of it. Imagine my surprise, then, when I suddenly found myself in my fifteen-year- old body walking the streets of London. I did not know how I get there nor did I have any memory of growing up. Needless to say, I was quite disoriented, but my feet went where my brain could not-home. As soon as I walked in the door, however, my brain caught up, and I suddenly knew who I was, where I was, who my family was. I even knew the pets. I had every memory of my life in this family. Confused though I was, I decided it was some kind of glitch in the wizard soul filing system, and I settled in to enjoy my second chance at a full life. I assumed, of course, that it was only a second chance, and never imagined that I would return a third, fourth, or fifth time, each time living longer than the previous. It was toward the end of my second life that I remembered something from my first, with the Founders, something long forgotten. At this point in time, I imagine I shall live well beyond the age of 100 before dying."  
  
I was stunned. I could tell that he was waiting for me to absorb all of this information before continuing. Now that I had gotten him talking about it, he did not seem to know where to stop. I only needed to say one word. "How?" I choked out.  
  
"That all goes back to my original life with the Fellowship. You see, all that we, as a Fellowship, did was study magic as an independent group, using the Hogwarts Text of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-Now you know how the school got its name.-As I was saying, we studied magic amongst ourselves, using this text that Rowena had unearthed from her father's belongings after he died. We decided, instead of being apprentices, why not teach ourselves? This was very scandalous because, back in those days, there were no developmental wizarding schools like Hogwarts or Durmstrang, only wizarding universities. The wizarding ways were known to the entire world, Muggles included, and all children were sent to a seer at the age of ten to learn their magical potential and then apprenticed accordingly. If a child had no magic in him, he lived a Muggle life, and sent his children to the seer when they turned ten, and so it was for many years. The stronger one's magical potential, the more prestigious an apprenticeship he received.  
  
Salazaar, Godrick, Rowena, Helga, and I thought this system highly unfair. We had met at a party thrown by those to whom we were apprenticed; they were all friends. As such, we had to become friends or have no one to talk to. We learned that, while the apprentice system had been perceived as unfair for many years, no one had ever attempted to change it. We decided to. When Rowena found the book, we took it as a sign that our mission was a good one.  
  
We ran away from our masters and formed the Fellowship, complete with tattoos. We completely absorbed the text, learning all it had to teach, from the most "godly" spells and potions to the curses that would become the Unforgivables. It was one of those curses, the Corpio Eterno Curse that led me to be the way I am now. We discovered it in the Dark Arts section, and, being the young, impulsive witches and wizards we were, decided to use ourselves as guinea pigs. I drew the short straw on this curse, so to speak, so I stood before Salazaar, defenseless and waiting. The curse was supposed to grant immortality, we thought, but we did not read the 'fine print.' After the curse was cast, I felt strangely frozen in time for an instant, and then nothing. I was fifteen at the time. As we delved further into the Dark Arts section, learning and eventually turning to animals for subjects, as awful as that sounds, we learned that there is simply *some* magic in the world that should not exist. We swore an oath that we would never again perform this magic, nor would we teach it to anyone who may join the Fellowship. We instead turned to learning to defend ourselves from this Dark Magic, and eventually we forgot about Corpio Eterno and what it could mean to me.  
  
It was at this time that the Founders *became* the Founders. We had learned more from the Hogwarts text than any master could teach an apprentice, and they felt all children should have that opportunity. We were all old enough to go to University by then, and that is what I chose to do. When I returned from my schooling in the East, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a veritable Mecca of the wizarding community. The Founders and I reunited and renewed our friendship, as I said, growing old and dying together. Obviously, since I aged and died, the Corpio Eterno Curse was never on my mind until I was dying my second death. My name, family, and home life have always been different from the previous, but I have always known who I was and remembered my prior lifetimes. The tattoo has remained with me throughout the years, and I'm always comforted when looking at it. I feel closer to my friends, long dead. I live longer and age more slowly with every life, which is why I look to be in my early forties now, and I assume that I will one day live without dying. Now you know all my secrets."  
  
He left me then, alone to ponder all that I had learned. I sat in the library for what must have been hours, reflecting on all he had told me, all this almost unbelievable information. My first thought was one of pity for the man I love. How awful to have been around for so long, to never have a true end in sight. I did not sleep in his arms that night, but in my private room in Gryffindor Tower. I needed to be alone for a while, and so did he.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Whew! So, that's through. Now I have to get Chapter 3 done. I hope I get faster about this, but if I decide to try to write the other story that's in my head as well, I may just get slower. I apologize, and don't forget about me!  
  
~LadySeverus 


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan

DISCLAIMER: If the names you see appeared between the covers of Harry Potter and: the Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Goblet of Fire, then they don't belong to me. I'm just playing about with them. =)  
  
  
  
A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long. Migraines, exams, surprise birthday parties with phallic cakes and naked pictures of Satan can do to distract a person! Enjoy! Oh, and I warn you all now (erm, all seven of you), if it was fluffy before, you ain't seen nuthin' yet! Oh, and to the person who questioned Albus' appearance, all will be explained. Just trust me. *wink* ~LS  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan  
  
After our talk - or Albus' monologue, as it were - we did not discuss the Hogwarts Fellowship, his tattoo, and certainly not the Corpio Eterno Curse. My transfiguration research was going quite well, but not the other research I had begun. I wanted to further understand the curse with which Albus had been afflicted, but it was so long out of practice that finding any information on Corpio Eterno involved going into the Restricted Section. Being the pet that I was, it was not difficult to come up with reasons that I needed a Restricted book, but my conscience would get the better of me more often than not.  
  
  
  
I conducted both areas of research and had a wonderful time getting to know Albus until the end of term, when it was time for the Christmas holiday. I wanted to stay with him and continue my research, but Albus insisted that I go home as I had every Christmas the past six years. "My darling, we have years of Christmases. Spend this one with the family with whom you are so close." Upon arriving home, I realized he was right. I love my family dearly, and this was my last Christmas with them before graduation. Family members that I had not seen in several years had Flooed in to give me early graduation presents and to wish me well. Most members of my family are always so busy with work that seeing them meant more to me than I could have realized had I not been there. I mentally noted to thank Albus for sending me home.  
  
  
  
I soon found another reason to thank Albus for insisting that I return home this year. My great-aunt, Ludmilla, renowned within the family for her odd and wonderful gifts, had stumbled upon an all but unknown minuscule bookstore in Estonia and had themed all the gifts she gave this year around her discovery.  
  
  
  
"Minerva my dear! Oh how you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were awaiting your Hogwarts acceptance. This was the first purchase I made in that wonderful old bookstore. I saw it, and you immediately sprang to mind."  
  
  
  
This was too good to be true. I refused to believe it until the present was unwrapped, the book sitting in my lap, but there it was, plain as day. Sitting in my lap, staring up at me, was the title Hogwarts Text of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
I spent the rest of the holiday pouring over the book. The ancient spells, potions, incantations that the book contained, most of them long forgotten, were incredible to read. There were unfamiliar ingredients for common potions, evolved as the physical world changed through the ages; words that I could not pronounce without practicing out loud for several hours.  
  
  
  
I avoided reading the Dark Arts section over the holiday, knowing that I could do nothing with that knowledge without Albus.  
  
  
  
/Great-Aunt Ludmilla,/ I thought, /If we were Muggles, the Catholics would canonize you./  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
When I returned to Hogwarts I immediately found Poppy and gave her copies of some common potions with archaic recipes. She loved them as much as I knew she would. I wanted to give her recipes for potions that were no longer in use, but, having little or no idea as to the accuracy of the unfamiliar potions' effects, I did not want to cause trouble for my friend.  
  
  
  
My next stop was, of course, the Muggle Studies classroom and Albus. I was excited to show him my book, but something stopped me. I decided to read the Dark Arts section myself and conduct independent research before showing him the book. I instead thanked him for insisting that I go home and told him about the relatives I saw and how much fun I had.  
  
  
  
We talked late into the night, later than usual. We had refrained from using the Owl Post more than once each so we would have a lot to talk about once we were together again. We again took that wonderful potion that allowed us to stay awake. /I really must learn this potion. It is wonderful for a workaholic like myself./  
  
  
  
We had three days before classes started back, and I, instead of working at all on my textbook, spent all my research time reading the Hogwarts Text. As much as I wanted to delve into the Dark Arts section, I was not able to bring myself to read it until the day before classes began, when I should have been preparing for the new term. I think I was afraid the book would not tell me anything, and, when I began reading, it appeared my fears were realized. Unlike the book's other sections, the Dart Arts only explained how to cast curses and hexes. I saw nothing about how to reverse them. /I must have missed something,/ I thought. I reread the entire section, from beginning to end, and could find nothing on curse reversal. /How in the world can I help Albus if the curse can't be reversed? This is impossible. Everything can be reversed somehow, everything except Avada Kedavra. Corpio Eterno is the exact opposite of the Killing Curse. That's it! Eternal life (after a fashion) on one extreme, death on the other. Neither can be reversed, only blocked. Oh poor Albus; he must already know. Surely he has researched it, and he didn't want to tell me./  
  
  
  
I spent the first two weeks of classes going through the motions; nothing is really ever done at the start of term anyway, something that has always disappointed me but something for which I was now grateful. I had my mind on other matter.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
My decision was made. I had read everything I could find, and I saw no other option.  
  
  
  
"Come in," Albus answered my knock at his classroom door. "Ah! What a lovely distraction. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
  
  
"Albus, how do you handle it?" He looked at me curiously. "How do you handle the knowledge that the end is never truly the end? Doesn't it drive you mad, seeing everyone you love die around you, lifetime after lifetime?"  
  
  
  
He smiled sadly. "I had managed to force myself to enjoy living and form great friendships without loving anyone too much. I'm afraid you have upset my way of dealing with my situation."  
  
  
  
His eyes were twinkling again, but he still looked sad. I knew I had broached a painful subject, and seeing his expression broke my heart. I had a plan though.  
  
  
  
"Albus, I never showed you what Great-Aunt Ludmilla gave me for Christmas." I pulled out the book and watched his eyes come to rest on the title. "I have been reading about Corpio Eterno, and I want you to put it on me."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok ok, so all wasn't explained in this chapter, but it will be.sometime.at some point in the future. I just don't know when yet. The characters do what they want, and I just write about them. 


End file.
